1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a transformer, capable of simplifying a manufacturing process and enhancing heat dissipation characteristics and insulating characteristics by adopting a dual-bobbin structure and configuring a secondary winding as a metallic plate extending to the outside, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic device requires driving power to be driven, and therefore indispensably employs a power supply for supplying power to the electronic device.
The power supply switches commercial power to rectified DC power, and converts the switched DC power into power having a voltage level appropriate for driving power according to a turns ratio. For this voltage-level conversion, the power supply uses a transformer.
The transformer includes a single bobbin and forms a turns ratio for the voltage-level conversion by coupling a core through a through hole of the bobbin and then winding a primary winding and a secondary winding, which are coils, around a winding region of the bobbin.
After the primary winding is wound around the winding region of the bobbin, the secondary winding is wound thereon in a stacked manner. In this case, it is not easy to dissipate heat generated from the primary winding and to ensure sufficient distance to insulate the primary winding from the secondary winding. Furthermore, since the primary and secondary windings are formed by winding coils, the manufacturing process is complicated.